


May the Fourth Be with You in Colorado

by fems



Series: Celebrating Unofficial Holidays [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Post SGU, Romance, Star Wars Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fems/pseuds/fems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite being light-years away Teal'c manages to get Jack and Sam to spend Star Wars Day in a suitable manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May the Fourth Be with You in Colorado

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: see profile
> 
> I don't have a beta, so any mistakes are my own. I always appreciate feedback and/or constructive criticism or just a comment to let me know why you (don’t) like it.

**May 4, 2012  
Carter Residence  
Colorado Springs, Colorado**

Jack had already discarded his dress blues jacket and tie, hanging them over the back of a barstool in the kitchen and was rummaging through the fridge by the time Carter finally came through the backdoor, having parked her car in the garage. “Drink?”

“Diet soda, please,” she replied as she walked down the corridor to the front of the house.

Not one to be denied an opportunity he followed her after setting the drinks aside, suspecting that she was eager as he was to get out of her dress blues. He wasn’t sure why, since she looked spectacular in them – but apparently she felt the same way when it came to him. Leaning against the doorpost Jack watched appreciatively as she kicked off her shoes and pulled the pins from her hair, allowing the dark locks to tumble down her back. Surprisingly, today had been the first time in a _long_ time he’d seen her in her blues and incidentally since she’d started dyeing her hair brown. He liked it. When she had been in command of _Hammond_ she usually wore her flight suit to meetings he also attended as she came straight from the ship so now he took his fill.

“Jack,” she drew out his name as she unbuttoned her jacket.

“What? I’m just admiring the view.” When Carter just threw him a long-suffering look she’d perfected _way_ before she had started calling him by his first name, he shrugged. “You’ve got a dirty mind,” he chided her with a smirk. “I was merely admiring your stars… okay, and the hair.”

A silly grin broke out on her face at the reference to her recent promotion, her fingers briefly caressing the grade insignia after shrugging out of her jacket. Looking at him, her brows knitted together in confusion. “What’s wrong with my hair?”

“Nothing,” Jack replied, taking a few steps to close the distance between them. Curling an auburn lock around his finger he gently tugged on it. “First time I’ve seen the combination, that’s all. It suits you, General.” To him she looked more mature and confident with her long dark locks and he thought it fitting for this new phase in her life.

“Thanks,” she beamed at him before remarking she had missed her former teammates during the ceremony as she continued to undress.

He nodded, having thought the same thing himself during the promotion ceremony. Most of them were just a 'gate trip away, after all. But at least their favorite Jaffa had sent her a congratulatory gift. “What did Teal'c get you?”

She gestured at the little package lying on the bed, which she must have taken with her from the car without him noticing. “Looks decidedly Earth-like. You should read the card.”

“Okay,” he drawled, made curious by her soft smile. Jack hopped onto the bed and lifted the card as she went into the bathroom. “‘May the Fourth Be with You, General Carter’,” he read aloud. “What?”

“It’s a joke.”

Jack frowned and looked up when she entered the bedroom again, dressed in comfy jeans and a shirt. “I don’t get it.”

“It’s from _Star Wars_.” Now it was Carter’s turn to frown as she sat down next to him. “‘May the force be with you’ is a famous quote throughout the movies.”

“Oh, well, you know me and sci-fi,” he shrugged.

“You’ve never seen _Star Wars_? I thought you and Teal'c were going to watch it a few years ago, when eh…”

Jack grumbled something incomprehensible, not needing to be reminded of when that glowy alien had been living at her place. “Yeah well, since you weren’t going to join us we did something else.”

“What?”

The image of bikini-clad women in Jell-o fights popped into his mind. “That’s not really important, is it? Anyway, aren’t you going to open the package?”

Carter looked at him strangely for a moment before she nodded and started tearing away at the wrapping. “Oh look, now you don’t have a choice in the matter anymore.”

“Oy,” he muttered, seeing the DVDs of Teal'c’s favorite movies in her hands. Ignoring the big grin on her face he rolled his eyes. “It’s not like he’d be able to tell… yeah, never mind. He’s Teal'c, he’ll know.”

“You did suggest watching a movie tonight,” she teased him. “Most of my stuff is still boxed up in the basement or in DC and I didn’t have that many movies to begin with.”

Jack groaned and shooed her out of the room. “Fine, you pop it in and get some snacks while I put on something comfortable.”

* * *

“Hey,” Jack whispered, not wanting to face the wrath of Carter for talking during a movie, “when’s that bikini girl coming up? We’ve been watching for over four hours and my butt’s getting numb,” he whined. It really wasn’t fair of her to show him that DVD cover before starting the _first_ movie. No way was he going to sit through three more movies after this one! Not that snuggling up to her wasn’t enjoyable or anything, but they’d run out of snacks an hour in and he was getting bored.

“Not much longer now,” she replied, exasperation clear in her voice and by the way she patronizingly patted his knee.

He threw her a speculative glance and brushed one of her long locks aside so he could see her face. “You’re not jealous, are you Carter?”

She snorted, looking at him in amusement. “No offense, Jack, but do you know when this movie was made? Trust me, that actress has at least a decade on me.”

“Still…” He was unwilling to let it go so easily. Plus, while he loved her and was happy she had such confidence in their relationship it would be nice to turn the tables once in a while, like with all the men constantly fawning over Carter upon meeting her – not that she seemed to notice much.

“It’s okay for you to think she’s attractive,” Carter replied. “I mean, I already know you have a thing for Mary Steenburgen and Uma Thurman… and it’s not like Han and Luke are hard on the eyes.”

“I’ll bet those actors are old and fat now,” Jack grumbled, really not liking the turn of conversation. Why had he opened his mouth again?

She beamed at him, squeezing his thigh. “You know I like my men older, Jack.”

“Oh for crying out loud,” he muttered. “I think we’ve seen enough _Star Wars_.”

“Don’t you want to see Princess Leia in her slave outfit?”

“Nope,” Jack shook his head and turned off the DVD. “Why would I when I have you, Carter?”

She snickered softly and gave him a sweet kiss. “Just don’t think you can boss me around, Jack O'Neill,” she whispered against his lips.

“Never! You’re a general now, remember?” He smirked at her, got up and pulled her off the couch with him. “You should feel free to dress up in a gold bikini whenever you want, though…”

Carter giggled at his leer and dragged him towards the bedroom. “Why did I marry you again?”

“I resent that!” Jack mockingly complained as he swept her up in his arms. “Because of my roguishly good looks, of course.”

“I do like older men,” she smiled, running her hand through his silver hair.

Rolling his eyes he dropped her onto the bed and leaned over her. “You know, I’ve never made love to a general before.”

“God, I should hope not!” Carter snorted, before pulling him atop of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [HeRonFan](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2524732/HeRonFan) for suggesting this holiday and convincing me there was an S/J story there.


End file.
